


Poke and Prod

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Grooming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-09 23:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Momo grooms Appa.





	Poke and Prod

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar: The Last Airbender' nor am I profiting off this.

Momo digs through Appa’s fur, chirping with what sounds like disapproval as he extracts a bug. Appa groans, but otherwise tolerates the persistent prodding. First comes the cleaning. Second comes the careful petting and rubbing as he fixes his hair. Momo chirps and coos his apologies for every tangle and knot he finds. 

The work is tedious with an impatient client. Still, his tail tightens its grip around the bow. His payoff are the various insects and other hidden delicacies. 

Aang keeps a safe distance from the cleaning, prepared to blow excess hair or snot away. 

“He's almost done, Appa.”


End file.
